


five foot something with the skinny jeans

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Reason # 39 - "Damn Your Calves Look Good In Those Cargo Shorts" Sex aka "Damn Your Calves Look Good In Those Jorts" Sex





	five foot something with the skinny jeans

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! and welcome to my 50 reasons fic. i just want to thank the people who organized this event and also the wonderful [laura](http://threeandsixseconds.tumblr.com/post/166837939233/la-paritalienne-rkolarry-twinning-with-the) who provided me with a very last minute but no less helpful beta! thanks again!
> 
> also i know i did not stick fully to the prompt but i thought that it was easily adaptable to louis and his recent discovery of the word 'jorts' so here it is :P
> 
> enjoy! please leave a comment if you have any thoughts! :)

Louis slammed the door when he returned home from his pap walk, kicking his shoes off into the messy pile by the door. Harry straightened it up every couple of days but it inevitably fell back into being a mess within hours.

 

“Babe, I’m home!” he called, toeing his socks off and kicking them into the pile of shoes before he strolled barefoot deeper into their house. He found Harry in the kitchen sitting at the island, eating an apple. His cheeks bulged and his jaw worked as he crunched away at the fruit, and his lips shone with juice when he smiled at Louis.

 

Louis stopped just short of Harry and pushed his face towards Harry, receiving a welcome home kiss to his jaw that left his facial hair sticky from the apple juice. He scrubbed at the spot, lips pursing as he tried not to smile at his ridiculous husband. He poured himself a glass of water from the filter in the fridge and hopped up on the stool next to Harry. He sipped at his water as he watched Harry finish his apple.

 

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Louis asked at the same time as Harry wiped his mouth and asked; “What  _ are _ you wearing?”

 

Louis paused, blinking slowly down at his outfit with his eyebrows raised. “Shorts and a top?” Louis said, voice pitched higher at the end to express his confusion.

 

Harry didn’t comment immediately, but his brows furrowed and his expression quickly shifted to a glare of absolute contempt at Louis’ shorts. They were blue denim jeans short and Louis honestly had no idea what Harry’s issue with them was.

 

“Turn around, please,” Harry said, and Louis did, hopping to his feet and doing a slow spin. Having Harry’s eyes so intently trained on him usually made him feel sexy and he normally would tease Harry a bit, but this made him feel scrutinized and awkward. Harry was frowning when Louis finished his turn and Louis felt insecurities that he thought he’d left behind years ago creeping up on him again.

 

“Your clothes are so loose,” Harry said finally, pouting. Louis felt the tension drain from him as Harry pursed his lips ridiculously and considered Louis’ shorts again. 

 

“This shirt?” Louis asked, plucking the fabric of his shirt off his abdomen. He was a thin fabric that clung to his pecs and his tummy. Louis knew Harry loved that shirt on him but Harry just locked his jaw, which made Louis smirk.

 

“They don’t fit you very well,” Harry insisted, twin points of colour rising in his cheeks as Louis called him out. “You should buy some new shorts.”

 

“They’re comfortable,” Louis said with a shrug. “I was just walking around with Eleanor.”

 

Harry frowned at the reminder. “Your legs look nice,” he reassured Louis, complimenting him to try and change the topic. “They would just look nicer in tighter shorts.” Louis knew that Harry specifically meant his thighs and bum, but he let Harry off the hook for just then. He was starting to hatch an evil plan, so Harry could have peace. For now.

 

“Jorts,” Louis said with a smile. “People call them jorts.”

 

“ _ Jorts _ ,” Harry tried out the word. “It’s a weird word.”

 

“When you cut your hair you texted me a picture captioned ‘it’s the end of a haira’ with ‘hair era’ in brackets,” Louis pointed out.

 

“So dinner?” Harry asked, furrowing his brows and scratching at his jaw. Louis let him change the subject, but he texted Perrie later asking if she wanted to go shopping.

 

-

 

A couple days and a shopping trip with Perrie later saw Louis sitting on the plush white sofa in his and Harry’s living room watching a movie. Or… watching it was probably a fairly liberal term for what he doing, since he was distracted by any little sound he could hear in their house. He heard little noises and looked away from the screen to identify them and without fail it was always Clifford snuffling at something or chewing on something he wasn’t supposed to be chewing on when Louis finally gave in and got up to go check it out. He used treats to coax Cliff to go with him to the living room and pet his furry tummy when he curled up on the couch next to him.

 

Cuddling comfortably with Cliff on the couch, Louis’ nerves were even worse. The house was quiet aside from the television and Cliff’s snuffly puppy snores. Louis wasn’t worried - he knew that Harry was going to love the surprise Louis had planned for him, but Louis was still buzzing with excitement for Harry’s reaction.

 

Louis tried to watch TV and fidgeted for another ten minutes before he got up to go have a smoke. Cliff huffed out a snore when Louis moved out from under him and then settled back in, and Louis smiled down at him before he froze, hearing the creak of the front door opening.

 

Louis flung himself back down on the couch, making Cliff startle awake, panicking and letting out a quiet bark. Louis cringed and pet him to try and calm him down, hoping Harry hadn’t heard the noise from the foyer of their house.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked, voice quiet and suspicious so Louis answered him.

 

“Watching the telly,” he called back, rearranging himself so he was curled up under a throw blanket and scratching Clifford’s ears. He heard rustling around near the door and imagined Harry taking off his boots and jacket, probably making an effort to straighten up the messy pile of Louis’ shoes by the door.

 

It probably only took him ten seconds to make his way through the foyer and to the sofa where Louis was sitting but it felt like several long minutes to Louis. Harry grinned when he spotted Louis and Clifford on the couch, and he strolled over and joined them, curling up against Louis’ side and smacking a kiss against his jaw. He reached over and gave Clifford’s belly a rub too.

 

“Like coming home to my boys all curled up and cozy,” Harry said, burrowing up against Louis’ side when Louis put his arm around his shoulders. Louis traced Harry’s bicep through his shirt, and Harry leaned his dimpled cheek on Louis’ chest.

 

“This one is a proper needy little thing,” Louis commented, scratching his fingertips behind Cliff’s ears. “He’s been holding me down on the sofa all day. I’ve had no choice but to laze here and watch the telly with him.”

 

“He  _ is _ a tough customer,” Harry agreed, burying one of his hands in Clifford’s shaggy coat. Louis smiled to himself as he thought of how wound up he had been only a minute ago and how Harry’s presence and touch had calmed him so thoroughly.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry started telling Louis about his day, and Louis listened to him talk, moving from petting Cliff to petting Harry, stroking his hair. Harry was just telling Louis about the cat his sister was thinking of adopting when Louis remembered his secret plan.

 

“Gonna put on the kettle,” Louis said, nudging at Harry so he would sit up and let Louis get up.

 

“Oh, I can do that,” Harry chirped, hopping to his feet. For the first time in their relationship, Louis internally cursed Harry’s domestic streak and how much he loved to take care of Louis. “I’d like a green tea too, so I’ll put on enough for two.”

 

“No, H, you just got home. Let me do it,” Louis stammered, reaching for Harry and catching him by the wrist. Harry smiled down at him and came easily when Louis pulled him back in until he sat down on the couch. “You stay here and pet Cliff. You know he’ll get sad if someone isn’t petting him.”

 

“That’s why you should pet him while I make us tea.”

 

“But you just got home; he missed you. He wants  _ you _ to pet him,” Louis insisted, clinging to Harry’s forearm when he tried to stand up again. He took Harry’s hand and placed it on Cliff, who had dozed off a little and jumped when Harry touched him. Harry pet Cliff and narrowed his eyes at Louis.

 

“You’re being weird,” he observed, but he stayed still and kept petting Clifford and let Louis untangle himself from the blanket he had wrapped himself in in his best impression of a human burrito. Louis kept the blanket clutched around his waist when he got to his feet and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Harry was watching him move. Then he let the blanket drop and walked slowly away from Harry and into the kitchen.

 

Louis took his time filling the kettle and turning it on, then wandered back to the living room to see Harry’s reaction. Harry’s cheeks were pink and his eyes flicked away to stare at the TV the second Louis entered the room, and Louis smirked. He took a seat on the arm of the sofa, right next to Harry. He lifted his leg up to prop it against the arm of the sofa, putting his thigh right at Harry’s eye level, and settled in to wait.

 

“Are - uhm - a-are those shorts new?” Harry asked, chewing on the edge of one of his nails while he kept his eyes glued to Louis’ thigh. As if sensing the building sexual tension, Cliff crawled off the couch and went off to get a drink from his bowl and curl up on the bed in their bedroom.

 

Louis watched his dog leave and then looked down at Harry. He looked down at the shorts, running his fingers over the denim where it stretched tightly over his legs. “Oh, these? Yeah, I went shopping with Perrie today. I like them, even though they’re a bit of a different fit than I’m used to.” He got up from the arm of the couch and did a little turn, popping his bum out as he did so under the guise of showing them to Harry. “D’you like them?” he asked, looking at Harry from under his fringe.

 

Harry gulped and nodded, clearly trying to keep his composure. That all went out the window when Louis closed the distance between them and climbed into his lap. Harry let out a shuddery moan just at the weight of Louis in his lap and he clenched his fingers into fists in the upholstery of the couch on either side of himself. Louis rubbed the backs of his hands so that he relaxed his fingers, then took his hands and guided them up to rest on his thighs. Louis closed the gap between them and kissed Harry, stifling the whine he let out when he was allowed to feel up Louis’ thick thighs through the tight blue denim.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” he gasped when they separated, mouthing at Louis’ jaw and neck as his hands slid up and held big rough handfuls of Louis’ bum. “These shorts are so good on you.”

 

“They’re  _ jorts _ ,” Louis corrected him, smug. “I figured I should invest in better ones after you were so offended by my other pair.”

 

Harry just kissed him harder, intent on wiping that smirk right off his face. They snogged roughly for a few minutes, Louis’ hands wandering up to tangle in Harry’s hair and pull on it to make Harry’s whimper. They separated just long enough for Harry to yank Louis’ shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Then Harry’s hands moved between Louis’ hips and bum and thighs and tummy, his nails scratching over rough denim and warm soft skin.

 

“Is there lube out here?” Harry asked in between his moans and whines. Louis was busy sucking and biting marks into Harry’s throat to answer immediately, but he responded to the desperate needy noise that Harry made when Louis ignored him. “ _ Louis _ .”

 

“Yes,” Louis panted, pulling back from Harry’s neck and leaving it bruised and wet. “It’s in the drawer in the end table.”

 

Harry shoved Louis off of himself, making him squawk indignantly, and fumbled to open the drawer and get the lube they kept stored there. Once he found it he went back to Louis, pushing him down on the couch and crawling into his lap, effectively switching their positions.

 

He wriggled around in Louis’ lap, stripping his own top off and flinging it across the room. No matter how many times Louis saw Harry naked (and that was a lot seeing as Harry loved any excuse to take his clothes off and they’d been together for so long) he still couldn’t stop looking, in awe of his rosy, perpetually-hard nipples, bulging muscles, and the black ink that swirled across his pale skin. Louis pawed at Harry’s love handles while Harry fumbled to get his jeans undone, distracting himself when he got overwhelmed with the need to kiss Louis.

 

Finally Harry was naked and straddling Louis’ waist, pushing the lube into Louis’ hands and begging him to stretch him open. Louis kissed Harry quiet, opening the lube and taking Harry’s right hand and getting his fingers slick.

 

“Lou,” Harry whined, and Louis nipped at his lip.

 

“Wanna watch you finger yourself,” Louis told him, leaning forward to suck at Harry’s plump swollen lower lip. Harry got lost in kissing Louis, holding his lube-coated fingers up awkwardly and cupping Louis’ jaw with his clean ones. He squeaked when Louis smacked his bum abruptly, smirking up at him when they parted. “Get to it.”

 

Harry’s cock rubbed up against Louis’ tummy when he got up on his haunches and reached his wet right hand behind himself. It left a sticky smear that caught in the hair on his belly. Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and Harry slipped a finger inside himself, shuddering at the dual sensations. His hips stuttered, his body unsure whether to push forward into Louis’ hand or back onto his own finger.

 

“Can I have another one?” Harry gasped a moment later, bouncing in Louis’ lap. Louis just held his hand still around Harry’s cock and let him hump into it while he fucked himself. “ _ Please _ ,” he mewled, voice high and needy.

 

“Yeah,” Louis said, brushing Harry’s curls back his with other hand from where they had tumbled into his face. “You can have whatever you want, my beautiful boy.”

 

“ _ Want _ your  _ cock _ ,” Harry said with a pout, breath hitching as he pushed another finger inside himself.

 

“If you keep mouthing off, I’ll give you a spanking,” Louis said, and under most other circumstances, Harry probably would have baited him into punishing him. When he was as desperate as he was then, two fingers into himself and dripping all over Louis’ stomach, his only focus was getting Louis’ cock inside him as soon as possible, so he bit back his attitude. “Good boy,” Louis commented, watching as Harry immediately beamed from the praise even as he kept working with furrowed-brow determination. “The best boy.”

 

From the way Harry trembled and cried out, Louis knew that he had introduced a third finger. He watched Harry bounce and squirm in his lap for another couple of minutes and then smacked his open palm against the outside of Harry’s thigh, drawing a shaky yelp out of him.

 

“That’s enough,” he said, since he knew that Harry was a millisecond away from begging him some more anyways. Harry sat up on his knees and pulled his fingers out of himself, and he made a noise of protest when Louis undid his jorts and went to shimmy his hips out of them.

 

“Leave them on, please,” Harry begged, clutching his hands on the top of Louis’ thighs. “Your legs look so good in them.” The hand he’d been fingering himself with was still slippery so the mess got smeared on the jorts but Louis didn’t really care.

 

Louis leaned back against the back of the couch, giving Harry room to do what he wanted. “Do whatever you want, love.”

 

Harry wasted no time once he was given permission, reaching between them to button Louis’ jorts back up but leaving his cock out through his fly. Then he got up and repositioned himself, straddling Louis backwards to his back was to Louis and he was facing away. Louis’ brows furrowed initially at this - Harry had a gorgeous muscular back and Louis loved to claw it up and place his hands on the dip at Harry’s waist, but he preferred being able to see Harry and kiss him while he fucked him. Then Harry’s hands immediately went back to Louis’ thighs, fingers catching on the inseams. Louis shifted his hips and spread his legs and Harry bit his lip to stifle a moan and everything made complete sense to Louis.

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Louis said, hand resting gently on the small of Harry’s back. Harry reached one hand behind him to hold Louis’ cock steady and sank down on it. He moved faster than Louis would have wanted him to do, but he started moving almost immediately and Louis could do little more than sit back and watch as Harry more or less used him to get himself off.

 

Before long, both of Louis’ hands had shifted down to hold onto Harry’s hips, but Harry was doing all of the work, his thighs straining as he bounced on Louis’ dick. Despite the strain of keeping up that position, Harry never moved his hands from Louis’ legs, clutching and groping at them through the denim the entire time he was riding Louis’ cock. Louis’ flexed his legs so their muscles moved under Harry’s hands, and the grip he had on Harry’s hips would leave marks that matches the spacing of his fingers and Harry was loving it. He babbled a non-stop stream of moans and pleas and praise for Louis and his perfect thick thighs.

 

Louis felt himself getting close to coming and so he held Harry tight and fucked his hips up against him. Harry yelped and squeezed Louis’ leg harder, and the action practically fucked the orgasm out of him. He spurted come on his own stomach, leaving a streak over the body of the butterfly, and also made a mess of the jorts Louis was still wearing.

 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Louis murmured when Harry finished riding the aftershocks of his orgasm and slumped back against Louis’ chest. Harry hummed in acknowledgement and Louis stroked over his tummy, rubbing his own come into his skin. “Want me to come inside you?”

 

“Please,” Harry gasped, moving to sit up and ride Louis until he came, but Louis pulled out and starting rutting between his thighs. Harry whined and squeezed his legs together for Louis and second later Louis was coming all over them. Harry groaned when Louis marked him with his seed, Harry collapsed properly against Louis then, like a puppet with its strings cut. Louis chuckled, stroking Harry’s chest and giving him gentle kisses.

 

“So,” Louis began. “Jorts.”

 

Harry wailed in despair, rolling onto his side and burying his face in his hands, which just let Louis see the full damage Harry had done to his jorts by coming on them. “Fascinating.”

 

“Your calves look really good in those jorts!” Harry protested, though Louis knew that he loved every scrap of attention that Louis gave him.


End file.
